Never Forget
by MusicalPrime
Summary: A sequel to An Autobot Secret. It's been a week since Shzarah died and Soundwave's plagued by flashbacks in dreams. When Sam comes and says that terrorist group, al Qaeda, is responsible for the attack Optimus decides it's time to get Shzarah out. IS GOING TO BE MAJORLY REWRITTEN! Jazz/OC
1. Dreams

"_Who are you?" the little dragon girl asked._

"_A friend." I said. She looked scared and sad._

"_What are you?"_

"_Have you ever heard of Cybertron?"_

"_In stories, aren't they in a war?"_

"_Yes, we are. My name is Soundwave, I have a very important job f or you little one."_

"_I'm not ready for whatever it is. My brother just died." She should be crying, I can hear it in her voice, but dragons can't cry._

"_It hurts doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah," she looked down._

"_If you come with me, no one will hurt you." I put a hand on her shoulder._

"_I don't care, I'm not ready."_

"_You can trust me, Shzarah."_

* * *

><p>I jerked awake from my dream. This is the 3rd time this week I've been woken up from recharge. I looked around the room and sighed. It's been a week since the bomb and we've moved bases but the dreams still haunt me. I looked around and noticed everyone was still in recharge. I leaned back and went back into what I hope to be a dreamless recharge.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's this?" Shzarah asked; pointing at Bee.<em>

"_This is my twin brother, Bumble Bee." I answered and Bee nodded._

"_What's my job that's so important that you had to kidnap me?"_

"_Bee's in danger, I needed someone other than a Cybertronian to protect him. He cannot be seen by anyone except me. You can't be seen either."_

"_Aren't you both decepticons?" she's smart._

"_I am but…" I pulled her aside so Bee wouldn't hear, "I need to make sure he doesn't take the same path as I. I cannot allow him to go to the wrong side. I'd rather see him be neutral than a decepticon."_

"_Why? What's so bad about being a decepticon?"_

"_You're young and still have a lot to learn, but the decepticons are evil. If I could, I'd switch to the autobots. I'm too high up in ranks though. I'd be killed for knowing too much and treason." Her face is expressionless._

"_I will protect him." She stated._

"_Thanks."_

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me.<p>

"Soundwave!" I heard Ratchet yell my name. Primus my head's killing me! I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"What? What happened?" I stuttered.

"You were talking in your sleep and seemed to be freaking out." Optimus said. I groaned.

"Sorry, I don't know what's been going on with me lately." I said. Bee whined showing that he was worried about me. I patted his shoulder, "I'm fine Bee."

"What's been happening?" Ratchet asked.

"I keep having flashbacks."

"About Shzarah?" Jazz asked grimly. He seems to be having a hard time with this as well. I nodded.

"When; on Earth or on Cybertron?" Optimus asked.

"Mainly on Cybertron; when I first brought her there and when she met Bee." I answered.

"Did you ever regret anything in those memories?" Ratchet asked. I nodded. He said, "It's only a guilty conscience. You'll be fine." Sam came in quickly.

"You won't believe this." He stated.

* * *

><p>This is a continuation of An Autobot Secret, post-attack. I love writing this fanfic so I decided to continue, that doesn't mean Shzarah's coming back.<p> 


	2. Planning

"What is it, Sam?" Optimus asked and I stood up.

"They know who bombed the base." Sam replied. I could sense Jazz tensing up. We turned on the news.

"_Terrorist group, al Qaeda, has struck again. The last known attack on the U.S was in 2001 on 9/11. Now they have bombed last week a government base. We are unsure if anyone has died or not but the Secret Service refuses to let us near. Is this the famous autobot base? Or is it just an abandoned factory? Either way this proves frightening for all of us knowing that even with their leader, Osama bin Laden, dead they are still attacking. More news later..."_ the news casting woman said before Sam turned the TV off.

"Al Qaeda's back and they showed it by bombing you." Sam explained.

"We need to go back." Optimus announced. All optics turned to him.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"We need to get Shzarah out of there before the humans find her." Optimus explained.

"I refuse to see her dead." Jazz growled.

"I understand, you can stay here or you may help keep the humans away." Optimus said. Jazz needs to come; we need to keep the humans away.

"Come on, Jazz. We could use all the help we can get when it comes to humans." I said. Sam looked at me like I offended him. "I meant humans that get all freaked out about being around us. That doesn't include you, Sam; so don't give me that look." I'm trying to be friends with him for Bee's sake. Bee's his guardian and I need to support that I know, but I think he hates me. I guess he's not forgiving me for almost "killing" Bee.

"Stop treating humans like we're dirt." Sam said. I groaned and face-palmed.

"I give up tell me when the discussion's over." I said and left the room. I could hear them talking.

"Give him a break, Sam; he's new and not used to humans." I heard Optimus say. Looks like Prime has a soft spot for ex-decepticons that change sides. Bee walked in.

"Sam's not used to decepticons like you're not used to humans." He said in Cybertronian. I sighed.

"I know; I just wish he'd stop treating me like a decepticon." I answered. Bee paused.

"He saw you and Barricade at the last battle, when he was about to kill Wheeljack."

"So I've heard."

"We're about to leave, Jazz is coming with us as well." That made me smile. He may not know it, but I know about their relationship. Shzarah had told me a long time ago.

* * *

><p>I need to know if you want Shzarah back. Review or PM me but until I know what you want, I can't continue. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Rescue

We drove in silence. Sam stayed home by Bee's request. I had a sick feeling in my spark as we reached the rubble that they used to, and I for a short time, call home. We stopped and there were news reporters everywhere. Optimus transformed and the rest of us followed. When I transformed everyone screamed knowing that I was a former decepticon.

"Humans relax; he's on our side now." Optimus said calmly then he nodded to Jazz.

"All right everyone show's over you have to leave now." Jazz said sternly.

"Just a few questions!" one woman replied.

"No, this doesn't concern you and you have to leave." They started to question Jazz so he shot into the air which made everyone silent. He ordered in a stern voice, "Everyone needs to leave _now!_" that even surprised the autobots. People started to leave in their own vehicles. Finally everyone was gone.

"That was unexpected," Ratchet muttered. We sifted through the rubble until I gasped.

"I found her!" I yelled. "And she's _alive!_"

"What? Impossible!" Ratchet exclaimed then ran up. Shzarah's human form, bleeding terrible, was lying in a pile of rubble. Joy filled my spark.

"She's not dead! Trust me, practically raising her for half her life made me learn a lot about dragons. I'd overhear her telling old dragon stories to Bee and one very interesting fact: if a dragon dies, it changes into its dragon form!"

"If she's alive, she's close to dying. She feels cold. Her flame must be very weak right now." Optimus said. Sam came up.

"Why not throw her into a volcano?" he asked.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I drove here in my own car." He said.

"Sam are you crazy? The magma would burn her to death!" Ratchet stated.

"No, it would save her life." I argued.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"I've seen their planet. It's like the inside of a volcano and dragons are always in the lava; not only that but it strengthens them." I said. They didn't look convinced. I sighed, "If it doesn't work, she'll have a proper dragon burial."

"Let's do it." Jazz said confidently.

* * *

><p>Will Soundwave's plan work? We'll have to wait and see...<p> 


	4. Return of Shzarah

Jazz decided to drive Shzarah and follow us as we drove to a place in Nevada, an excruciatingly long drive, called Long Valley Caldera. Well, more on the border of it and California but I don't care; human geography confuses me. We walked up the side of the mountain until we got to the opening. It's so far down I don't see the lava. For Shzarah's sake, and mine own, I hope this works. If not, then she'd have a proper burial.

"Soundwave, what happens if it doesn't work?" Jazz asked while gently carrying Shzarah's human form.

"She'll have a proper dragon burial." I said calmly. We all walked to the edge and Optimus looked at me then nodded at Jazz who dropped her down. Now all we have to do is wait.

"Everyone stand back; if she comes back you don't want to get hit." I commanded. We did and waited.

Shzarah's POV

"_Razechand, tell me another story about Cybertron!" I said._

"_All right one more. What would you like to hear?" he answered._

"_The fall of Megatron?" he was silent. He used to love to tell me this story._

"_I think we've heard enough stories for one day."_

"_Please, Razzy? Just one more?" I pleaded. Suddenly something swooped past us and within seconds Razechand was on the ground; dead. I walked up slowly to him. "Razechand?" no answer came. There was a deep pain in my flame as I realized he was gone. Just then a giant metal robot walked up._

"_Are you okay?" he asked gently._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_A friend." Wait, those red eyes, the metalic robotic features…he's a decepticon! Fear flooded through me._

I suddenly felt warm; like I was at home again. I opened my eyes for the first time since the attack and realized I was in lava! I smiled as I gained energy and my flame became stronger. I wasn't home though; I was still on Earth. They must've found me and threw me in what humans call an active volcano. I started to fly up until I could see the blue sky once more and nothing else surrounded me.

Jazz's POV

Something shot out of the volcano in a burst of glowing red. Soundwave was standing next to me watching with a big grin on his face.

"It worked." Soundwave announced. The others, not including the ones located at other bases, turned to him but I kept watching the sky.

"What's going on with Shzarah?" I asked.

"It's a sudden burst of energy; every dragon gets one after something like this." Soundwave explained. "She'll be down in a minute; hold on." Sure enough Shzarah came speeding down and used her wings to slow before landing hard; the landing shook everyone and almost caused me to fall over.

Shzarah's POV

I landed and they seemed to be off balanced. I stared into Jazz's optics which were filled with shock and relief.

"Who's idea was that to throw me into a volcano?" I asked a little harshly which was unintended.

"Originally Sam's and Soundwave justified it." Optimus said. I smiled.

"Remind me to thank Sam later. Soundwave, I'm glad that you know so much about dragons." I said. I looked around and noticed Bee wasn't there. I asked, "Where's Bee?"

"He's taking Sam home." Jazz said.

"Where have you guys been living?" I asked.

"In an unoccupied base in Jasper, Nevada," Ratchet said.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

><p>Shzarah's back! I got a few PM's saying they wanted her back so here she is! Story's not over yet though!<p> 


	5. War Unfinished

We made it back to the base. It feels so good to fly again! I've been to this base before; I was delivering a message to Mirage who was head of that base. When I came in everyone was in there and looked excited to see me alive. Bee nearly did a backflip ha-ha.

"So did you guys figure out who the attacker was?" I asked.

"It was a terrorist group from Saudi Arabia called al Qaeda." Sam said.

"Terrorists? What did they do?"

"Research 9/11 2001; they bombed the Twin Towers in New York and killed thousands of people. Their leader's dead but they are now showing that they're still here by attacking the base."

"They're still strong without a leader."

"It may be the same with the decepticons." Optimus stated. All optics turned to him.

"He's right; there are more decepticons; Knockout and Breakdown for example." Soundwave said.

"If that's the case then…" Jazz began.

"The war isn't over yet." I finished.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one's so short!<p> 


	6. Sam

Everyone let out a small groan except Optimus who always keeps his cool. I looked around and noticed Sam had wandered off.

"There's nothing we can do except wait and-" I didn't get to finish because someone had set off a smoke bomb. I growled; if it's al Qaeda again they're going to wish they were never born.

"What's going on?" Jazz said. The smoke is so thick I can't even see their optics glowing.

"Hehe sorry guys," Sam weakly said while coughing.

"Sam what did you do?" I groaned.

"I might have been messing with some of the soldier's stuff and maybe accidentally set off one of the smoke bombs." Dang it Sam!

"Sam why would you even touch that stuff?" I growled. We all left the base in our alt. forms (my human form) to wait for the smoke to clear out. Soundwave stayed in bipedal form though. When we made sure no human was around we transformed into our normal selves.

"Now I understand why Sam needs a guardian. He needs protection from himself." Soundwave said.

"What do you know about anything? Why did you even trade sides?" Sam said with an annoyed tone. Scrap we never told him about Soundwave.

"Shzarah did you forget to tell Sam?" Soundwave asked as he turned to me.

"He wasn't there when I told everyone." I said.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked.

"Your turn, Soundwave." I said.

"Bee and I are twin brothers." Soundwave said. Sam's eyes widened.

"What? Bumble Bee why didn't you ever tell me?" Sam said.

"We were in the middle of a war." I said.

"So Soundwave was an autobot this whole time?" Sam said.

"No, Bee was originally a decepticon." Soundwave said calmly. Bee looks a little worried.

"What? Then why-" Sam started but I groaned.

"I'm Soundwave's servant; he hid Bee and I from the other decepticons and after a while erased Bee's memories and sent us to the autobots." I explained; a little impatiently.

"I thought it was my turn to explain." Soundwave smirked.

"You take forever to explain things." I said; returning the smirk.

"Why were you Soundwave's servant?" Sam asked.

"To keep it simple: Soundwave kidnapped me after Razechand 'died'." I said.

"Who's Razechand?" Sam is so slow I'm about to just shake him.

"My brother who pretended to be murdered so I'd go with Soundwave," I explained.

"You can continue explaining later; right now let's all go back inside." Optimus said; he pointed out that the smoke was gone. Inside a wall was somewhat blackened by the smoke. The air had a bad taste and smell to it. It was like breathing charcoal. Optimus turned to Sam, "It's going to get late soon, and you should probably go home." Sam agreed and left in his own car. It's going to take him several hours to get back. Everyone decided to go into recharge early so I laid down and closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I heard someone walk up.

"Shzarah are you awake?" I heard Jazz whisper. I opened my eyes and lifted up my head.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I need to show you something, you can stay in dragon form since it's already dark out." So we left the base. I flew beside him as he drove up to a secluded cliff.

* * *

><p>I'm so SORRY for not writing lately! I've had a terrible writer's block, BUT thanks to my bf and MagnusPr1m3 I know where to take this story! MagnusPr1m3 has been giving me other advice lately so thank you for that as well!<p> 


	7. Cliff

When he stopped I hovered for a second then landed. He transformed and sat down and looked out at the glowing lights of the city. I laid down next to him.

"Wow it's beautiful." I said as I stared out at the magnificent view. I could see some cars driving throughout the city and the dimming lights of buildings. No one could see us but we could see everything.

"That's why I waited until it was dark to show you. Before we found you I came up here to, ya know, think." He said.

"Who else knows about this 'hideout'?"

"Only you and I." he leaned back and rested on his elbows. "You know what? We haven't had a moment alone in a long time, haven't we?"

"Agreed," I said nodding. We sat in silence. "Jazz?"

"Yeah?" he sat up.

"What happened while I was gone? Why did you guys suddenly decide to look for me?"

"Our main focus at first was to find a new base. When people started to suspect it was the autobot base Optimus got nervous and decided to get you out." He seemed hesitant like he was ashamed for not coming sooner. "What was it like?"

"I knew I was alive and in human form. In that form my flame could heal me faster. I had flashbacks of Cybertron. Actually it was mainly when I thought I saw Razechand die. Sometimes it was when he'd tell me stories _of_ Cybertron." He started to laugh.

"Stories of Cybertron?"

"Yeah, I mean I never saw any of you before so it was a way that we bonded."

"What kind of stories?" I stayed quiet. He took the hint. "You and Razechand must've been close."

"With parents like mine he raised me until Soundwave came."

"What's wrong with your parents?"

"They never seemed to have time for us. Razechand never had a mentor so he taught himself. I guess that's how he became so powerful."

"And you became just as powerful." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not that powerful, I had barely any training."

"He had none; and you've been protecting Bee for eons." He leaned over and lifted and turned my chin so I was facing him. "Never say that you're not powerful. Or else I'd hate you for lying to me." He smiled a cocky grin.

"Jazz you're so weird." I said and laughed a little. He laid back down with this hands behind his head and stared at the stars.

"You better believe it." He said. I turned so I had my head on his chest and I was lying beside him. His chest was cold and hard but I didn't care. I could hear his soft sparkbeat.

"The hardest part about being in a coma was that I knew you thought I was dead." I said as I closed my eyes.

"I never stopped fighting for you. I may have lost hope at first, but when Soundwave said you were alive I knew there was still a chance for you to live." He put a hand on my neck and gently petted it for a minute then stopped. Slowly we both fell asleep.

Soundwave's POV

We were all up but Shzarah and Jazz were missing. I know they're together, it's too obvious.

"Has anyone seen Jazz and Shzarah?" Optimus asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Probably together somewhere; the two lovebirds." I said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at me confused.

"What?" Skids asked.

"You didn't know? Hmm well I guess I did have to force Shzarah to tell me but-"

"Soundwave what are you talking about?" Mudflap asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Shzarah and Jazz are in love." All I could see were blank stares. "I'm surprised you didn't catch it. I found out when Shzarah first found me when she told you about Bee and me."

"Where can we find them?" Optimus asked. I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I said.

* * *

><p>I just HAD to make Shzarah and Jazz have a cute scene.<p> 


	8. Unicron

Shzarah's POV

I woke up when the sun started to rise. Scrap were we here all night? I stood up and stretched a little; Jazz was still in recharge so I nudged his head with my foot.

"Wake up!" I said quietly in case there were humans around. He groaned and sat up and realized it was morning.

"Scrap," he muttered.

"Yeah the others must've noticed our absence by now." He rubbed his neck.

"We're going to have some explaining to do." He sighed and stood up.

"That or Soundwave told them." I blurted. He looked at me confused.

"What?" I sighed.

"When I went to report to Soundwave about you guys finding out about him he figured out that I loved you." I admitted.

"And he most likely told everyone at base." I groaned. He stood up and put an arm around me. "Hey it'll be fine." He said.

"You're overconfident." I said and slipped out of his embrace.

"Ouch," he said but I knew it was fake pain.

"We should head back." I said.

"Ladies first," he said with a hint of sarcasm and transformed.

"Watch it, you're starting to act like a human!" I teased and flew off. We made it back to base in no time and I could hear everyone talking before I came in. I was right; Soundwave did tell them. Jazz drove in first and I swiftly followed and landed nearby.

"Looks like the two lovers finally decided to show up." Soundwave scoffed. Jazz transformed and crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Soundwave." He said.

"If everyone would focus I have some very bad news." Optimus announced.

"What is it?" I asked; thankful for the subject change.

"A prophecy: 'And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 Spheres align a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos...' that's as far as it goes."

"What does that mean, besides the fact that chaos is coming."

"It means the rise of Unicron. We are safe here though." But his optics were showing that he's worried.

"What planet it being attacked?" he stayed quiet.

"Yours," Ratchet said solemnly. I feel like someone has punched me in the gut. My people are going to be killed by Unicron without knowing about the danger they're in.

"What?" I could barely get above a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Optimus said. I shook my head.

"No, we have to do something!" I said a little loudly.

"Shzarah-"

"At least warn them so they can leave!" I pleaded. "I'll go alone if I must, but I'm going to go warn them. I can easily fly there."

"It's too dangerous." Optimus said.

"Then is there any way at all to contact them from Earth? I will _not_ let my people die!" I growled. They looked a little surprised at my urgency. "I don't want to lose my family."

"I know how to contact them, but it won't be easy." Soundwave said. I smiled; finally someone was willing to help.

"I don't need easy, I need possible." I said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? We have a planet to save."

* * *

><p>Unicron has come up in several series but I've only watched Transformers: Prime so that's what he's going to be based off of! I feel sorta bad for putting Shzarah's race in danger but I didn't want to have it be on Earth like in the show so blah.<p> 


	9. Comfort

Soundwave explained it simply. We had to find a satellite large enough to send the message. But where could we find one like that? That's when Optimus told us about a group of satellites connected together that'd be enough. (I honestly don't remember where it is but it's in Transformers: Prime) I was uneasy for a long time. Jazz tried to get me to relax but I couldn't until the message had been sent. One night I laid awake imagining Unicron rising and attacking everyone. I had my eyes closed so naturally I was surprised when Jazz came up and put a hand on my lower neck.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered with a worried tone.

"Yeah, just thinking about home I guess." I whispered back and opened my eyes to look at him.

"You want to talk about it?" he's been the most supportive since we found out. I quietly stood up. He smiled and said, "Want to go to the cliff?" I nodded and we silently left the base. The cool night breeze was blowing against my wings. On a normal night I would have loved it but tonight I just feel numb. We made it to our 'hideout' and he transformed as I landed.

"I'm sorry," I blurted and looked down. He lifted my chin up with his finger.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything; I've been acting stupid these past few days, and you should be back at the base in recharge except you're here with me and I feel so guilty."

"Hey, don't be. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. You haven't been acting stupid; your entire race is in danger. You're just scared." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I am scared…" I admitted.

"I'm here for you; no matter what." He said. He gently moved my head so it was against his chest again and I could hear his sparkbeat. "You hear it beating?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. What is he doing?

"It only beats for you." He whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and place my forehead against his and smiled.

"You're so cheesy." I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you." I said and moved my head away a little.

"Just remember that whatever happens, you did your best." I nodded slightly.

"Pkha bnam." I said. (I love you [formal]).

"Pkha bnam." He responded.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay I know I made another love scene with Jazz and Shzarah but in the other chapter I had forgotten to write the whole "my spark beats for you" thing. I am sad to say, though, that this story will be over soon and there will not be another story continuing it. I love writing it but it's almost over. Thank you so much for reading!<p> 


	10. Challenge

Weeks after we sent the message we still haven't heard from them and I'm starting to worry even more. I'd continuously pace throughout the base.

"Shzarah relax, we just got a message from them." Soundwave finally announced. I swiftly flew over to where he was standing.

"What did they say?" I said with a large amount of urgency in my voice.

"Wait until the others come in. Optimus is getting them." I groaned. When everyone was in there we listened to the message. It was Razechand speaking and he told us what happened.

Razechand's POV (the story)

I received the message from Soundwave and Shzarah. I let out a sigh of relief when they told me that the war was over; but when they told me about Unicron dread filled my flame. As they explained everything I knew I had to warn everyone. Of course after my encounter with Shzarah I had to come back and tell everyone the truth. I decided to go to the High Council and announce the danger.

"I have brought news of a new-found danger." I said.

"What is it, Razechand?" the gray one asked.

"I'm sure you all have heard of Cybertron."

"Those old stories?" the black one scoffed.

"They're not stories. They're very real. Shzarah-" I began.

"Your missing little sister?" the silver one asked.

"She was kidnapped by a decepticon. She's been high up in ranks with the autobots when she was sent to guard one of them." I said.

"Impossible!" the black one growled.

"Unicron is going to destroy our planet and us if we don't leave soon!" I growled back. They gasped.

"The Chaos Bringer; the Cybertronian legend?" the gray one asked.

"He's no legend; it's a prophecy." I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Until we see Shzarah for ourselves and you have proof they are real we aren't going anywhere." The black one decreed.

"You're going to be the cause of the death of our people!" I gasped.

"Bring your sister here. If you're correct we should have enough time." The gray one said calmly.

"They're in another galaxy! On a planet called Earth. I was barely able to receive her message!" I stated. That's when I remembered the video message. "I have your proof. She sent me a video message and with her was the decepticon that kidnapped her."

"That could've easily been faked. Bring her here with one of the robots." The black one growled then they sent me away. Now I have to find a way to get them here.


	11. Flight

Shzarah's POV

After I listened to Razechand's story I became furious. My muscles tensed up and I held back a growl.

"Well this is just great. So much for saving them." I said in frustration.

"You're just going to give up?" Jazz asked.

"They're not going to change their minds! The High Council is stubborn."

"Well then we're going to have to pay them a visit." Soundwave said.

"How? They're galaxies away! I could easily fly there but they're demanding one of you to come with."

"Starscream and I have flown out of the atmosphere many times. I'll go with you." The others looked at each other and murmured quietly to themselves. Finally Optimus raised a hand to silence them.

"Shzarah, it's your people. Do you want to go with Soundwave?" he asked. Everyone watched me as they waited for my answer.

"It's better than letting them die." I stated flatly.

"Then let's go." Soundwave said.

Soundwave's POV

Shzarah looked a little hesitant to return to her home planet. Shouldn't she be excited to see her people again? After all she still is upset that I took her. Is she afraid to return? As soon as night fell we were ready to leave. I was talking to Bee and at the corner of my optic I noticed Jazz and Shzarah talking. I walked over to her.

"Ready?" I asked. She just nodded. I transformed and we took off. In a few short hours we were out of the Earth's atmosphere. I don't know how long it will take to make it there but I know she will not stop until the planet is in sight. It must have been a week at least until we saw it. I looked over at her and her tired eyes were filled with joy.

"We should rest and come back." She said.

"Agreed; you look exhausted." I said. She slightly nodded and we landed on a deserted planet. She immediately collapsed and fell asleep. I slowly slipped into recharge.

* * *

><p>In <em>Revenge of the Fallen<em> Soundwave flew into space to the satelite to find out where Megatron was so yeah it's possible :P


	12. The End

Shzarah's POV

I woke up on a strange planet. It took me a minute to realize what was going on. About 5 feet away Soundwave was sleeping. I sighed, stood up, and nudged him with a foot.

"Hey wake up." I muttered. He awoke with a groan.

"Time to pay our friends a little visit?" he asked.

"Yeah, now get up; it's time to go." He transformed and we flew towards my home planet. "Soundwave be careful; everyone thinks that you guys are just a fairytale and will be shocked to see a decepticon.

_(Author's note: they are officially speaking the language of the dragons now!)_

"I know; I'll be careful." He responded. I landed in the middle of a rock street and he transformed then landed next to me.

"Shzarah's back!" someone shouted.

"Follow me." I said as I started to carefully walk through the crowd that started to form. Soundwave stayed well hidden from their sight but managed to keep close. When we made it to the Court of the High Council I saw a guard nearby. "Everyone is to stay away from him," I told the dragon as Soundwave walked up. He was immediately filled with fear and nodded. I saw a young messenger dragon inside the door gawking at Soundwave.

"Is it real?" he asked.

"As real as you and I. Go and tell the Council that Shzarah has returned and requests to come in." I said. He nodded and ran off. A few minutes later he came back and led me inside. I could hear them talking about how weak I must be. I decided to make a powerful entrance. I got a running start and flew inside with a couple barrel rolls then landed swiftly and gracefully but still hard on the floor. I smirked at the look of shock on their faces.

"Shzarah; you're alive?" the black one asked. I glared at him with narrow eyes.

"Indeed, father, I am." I responded coldly.

"What happened to you?" the gray one asked. I explained everything that happened between the time of my disappearance to today; of course I left out the parts with Jazz and I. With every word I finished the angrier they became.

"If you give me one minute I have a friend here I'd like you to meet." I said. They waved encouragingly to bring him in. I went outside to see that the guard was having a hard time keeping away the crowds. "All right shows over; Soundwave you come with me." I growled. Everyone backed off and Soundwave followed me inside. The look of surprise grew on their faces as they, for the first time, laid eyes upon a decepticon.

"Shzarah; how dare you bring a decepticon in here!" my father roared.

"My name is Soundwave; I am no longer a decepticon. I have joined the autobots with my brother." Soundwave said with respect ringing in his voice.

"I don't care who you are! Get-" my father started but I cut him off.

"He's not just a random Cybertronian; he's the one I now call Master. He's the one who took me from home." I said.

"Guards! Kill him for kidnapping Shzarah!" my father demanded. I swiftly got in front of Soundwave.

"No," I growled.

"You dare defy me? Your own father?"

"You were never a father to me! I was raised by Razechand then for a while, Soundwave."

"Why have you come here?" the gray one asked Soundwave.

"To warn you of a danger that can be avoided. Unicron, also known as The Chaos Bringer, is the center of your planet and prophecy tells of him rising and destroying your planet and everyone on it. But if you evacuate everyone, no lives will be lost." Soundwave's voice was filled to the rim with concern. All of my muscles were tense as I waited for the reply.

"Since you took a great risk in coming here, after committing such a crime, to warn us we will leave." The gray one said. I relaxed a little but didn't let my guard down.

"Thank you." Soundwave and I said at the same time. If I wasn't in front of the highest dragons I would have laughed.

"Where's Razechand? I need to speak with him." I said.

"I shall summon him." The silver one said then left. The gray one stood.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to talk to Soundwave alone." He said. My father and I exchanged glances then we awkwardly left together. Outside I laid down on the hard warm rock ground and sighed.

"Why did you really come?" my father asked.

"The same reason Soundwave's here. Razechand sent me a message about what happened; and what you demanded. I'm not a child anymore. After I met Soundwave and Bee I had to grow up pretty fast to survive and do my job." I said.

"And what would that be?"

"To protect Bee no matter what and never to be seen by the other decepticons; that included after Bee's memory was wiped and we were sent to the autobots."

"Why did you agree to such a thing?" his voice has been cold this whole time.

"Why do you care? You never seem to." I growled. "Plus, I had no choice. I was Soundwave's loyal servant. I had to do what he said." Razechand flew up and landed silently.

"It worked; they agreed to leave." I said as I stood. I ignored my father's presence and approached Razechand.

"At least they believed you." He muttered while sending a sideways glance at our father who was leaving.

"They wanted to kill Soundwave." I said quietly so no one else would hear.

"What? Did they succeed?"

"Of course not; I told them 'no' and they backed off."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go back to Earth and live there." I said with a smile. Now I know why I never terribly missed this place.

"Good luck." Was all he said before flying off. Soundwave came up behind me.

"Ready to leave?" he asked. I nodded and he transformed.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"To have me swear to not let you die; or almost die for a third time." He said with a laugh. We took off for our true home.

Earth has many names in many languages. Humans and other creatures have called it home since the beginning of time. Now, after losing my planet, I call it home. The autobots and I are its guardians. No longer will humans fall into the hands of any decepticon; but I know deep in my flame that they're out there; and there's no doubt in my mind that they know of Megatron's death. But now, we are ready for whatever happens. Humans are safe; and I intend to keep it that way. Now if only they would stop hurting each other; but that's not my fight; I fight for those who can't defend themselves. I now know that this is my destiny; and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

><p>Tada! My story is now complete! Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it!<p> 


End file.
